Episode 1522 (27 October 1997)
Synopsis Irene sees Joe and tells him what she thinks of him "playing the field" with the Irish tart, and tells him to keep away from Sarah. Sarah sits around moping and tells her mother she'll never trust a man again. She goes out and sees Alex, and says she can't believe Joe did it just because she wanted to wait until they were married and she asks Alex if he would ever do "it", if he weren't a priest. He says are we talking about sexual relationships here, and says that he did, before he was a priest, and that although the bible says sex outside marriage is a big problem, people often choose to follow their instincts instead, and that doesn't make them bad, only human. Joe sees Sarah later, and says he's been looking all over for her to explain. She asks him if he has any feelings for Mary and he hesitates, so she runs off screaming that she knew it. Joe hangs around sulkily and pretends he hasn't seen Sarah when Lorraine in her dopey ignorance tells him to invite her round for tea. Nigel visits and says he'll miss her and offers to talk to Joe for her as she thinks it's her leaving for Bolton that is making him quiet. Nigel reassures Lorraine that everyone will look after Joe when she's gone. Pat tries to talk to Ian about Cindy's visit but he is too busy and she doesn't want to discuss it in the café so she doesn't get around to it. Phil goes to see Kathy but she sees it's him and won't answer the door. Peggy moans on to George that Kathy has to give Phil another chance and he advises her in the strongest possible terms to leave them to it, as they're adults and perhaps Kathy wants some time to herself without people interfering. Peggy says "charming" and goes off in a huff. George and Annie discuss their new business plans for a restaurant, and they have already made the planning application, even though Ian isn't even elected yet. Annie sits down next to Ian in the Vic and asks him how his campaign is going. He says he hasn't the first idea about advertising himself and she asks to look at his plans and offers a few good ideas. She also says that his estimates for printing the leaflets are way too high - she knows someone who can do it for a fraction of the price. He says she's been very helpful and he needs someone like her in his campaign, so she says if he asks nicely... He asks why she would do it and she says that she agrees with his ideas that the area could be a commercial success and it's useful to have people on the council who also believe this. Ian says "so it's because I'm a businessman so I can best represent your interests." Annie says something like that. Kathy invites Ian for dinner but he says he's too busy. Ian asks her if she's OK, and she says she's fine. Roy and Barry are having a hard time and Roy has exhausted every contact he can think of for a line of credit with no luck. He says that he will try the bank manager tomorrow: they've known each other for years. Barry asks what about Pat and Roy says he doesn't want to tell her yet. Barry also says he was interviewed by the CID and they must have been laughing all the way back to the station when he told them the story. Pat asks Roy about Barry's wedding later, and Roy changes the subject quickly, asking if she's told Ian about Cindy's visit yet. Pat says she's not sure because she doesn't want to jeopardise her only chance to see Steven, and Roy says it may be Ian's only chance to see all his children. Meanwhile Mary is working in the café and launderette. Huw and Lenny are in the launderette discussing a party later and they invite Mary, but she says she's not in the mood. Irene walks in and overhears her chatting to Lenny and starts by saying that Mary should choose her company more carefully as she might get into trouble for it and her daughter is crying at home because of that lowlife who cheated on her, and she deserves better and he deserves trash.... she looks at Mary disdainfully, and says trash is exactly what he's got. Mary looks upset. She asks Huw and Lenny if she can go to their house tonight as she wants some time on her own. Tony and Simon argue about Terry staying with them, and Terry decides to sneak out to the Vic and Irene's just returning home when he's leaving. Terry persuades her to come with him by saying that Tony and Simon look set for a domestic. Sarah visits Kathy to whinge some more about Joe, and Kathy says she hasn't done very well herself, so can't help much, but she'll go out and get a big tub of chocolate ice cream to cheer themselves up. On the way she sees Phil leaving the Vic and ignores him. She also bumps into Alex, and apologises for the previous meeting when she was abrupt with him. He says there's no need and he's used to people giving him the brush-off - it comes with the job. She waffles a bit about being a Samaritan years ago and that she feels that all the sympathy was for Phil and she was left to cope on her own, and thanks Alex for listening to her. He asks if he can come in as he wants to talk to Sarah. He asks her to come back to the refuge tomorrow, and makes her decide that she has to talk to Joe properly and hear his side of the story. He leaves while Kathy is still attending to the baby and she seems slightly disappointed that he's gone when Sarah tells her he said bye. Mary sits around Huw's living room and lights lots of candles in a suspicious looking set up. Joe turns up and compliments Mary on the romantic candlelit room, and stays for a heart-to-heart chat. He says that Sarah won't talk to him and from her point of view it's all over. Mary's eyes light up and she starts trying to seduce Joe. She says that Sarah was jealous for some reason, and if he has been totally honest with her why didn't she believe that there was nothing going on between them? She cuddles up to Joe and eventually gets him to kiss her, and then she's so quick to strip off and start sex that he goes along with it, only afterwards stopping to think: so he jumps up and leaves, saying it was a big mistake and he loves Sarah. Credits Main cast *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes